


I Used to Hate You

by barefootxo



Series: Crack the 'Ship [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootxo/pseuds/barefootxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the war on Voldemort finally over, Harry Potter reconciles with someone he once hated and mourns an old friend. Crack-ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Used to Hate You

I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to Joanne K. Rowling.  
  
Fair warning: This a crack 'ship, meaning a very non-standard pairing. That said, this is het...  
  
~~  
  
 _ **I Used to Hate You**_  
  
  
"I used to hate you. You know that right?"  
  
It was the man who had spoken, his glasses gleaming eerily in the faint firelight as they sat in a discreet corner of the Hog's Head. The man was still shocked that he had returned at all. He hadn't been back to Hogwarts since the death of Albus Dumbledore. The second war had taken up all of his time.  
  
The woman across the table from him nodded sagely. "I understand that. He was your best friend, and whenever I was there it meant that he wasn't. It was easy for you to resent me for that."  
  
The woman across from him was far older then he. She had been elderly when he had been just a kid. But he was not that kid anymore. The war had taken much from him that he had loved.  
  
His two closest allies at school were gone, married now and moved off to Ireland to start a family and try to forget the whole business. He only saw them occasionally now.  
  
The person who his female companion had labeled his best friend, for that's what he was no matter what other people had thought of him, was dead and buried. His best friend had sacrificed himself in the end, taking on a handful of his mother's closest allies so that the man had time to escape. It still wounded the man to think of his dead friend. He was with me before anyone. He saved my life a thousand times and, in the end, I couldn't save him...  
  
The woman glared at him. "You've got to stop blaming yourself. Blaming yourself for his death is even more irrational then your hatred of me when I used to replace him..."  
  
The man's eyes were filled with tears. "I miss him, Mina... I don't know what to do now that he's dead."  
  
The woman's face softened and she gathered him into her arms, rocking him against her soothingly. "I know, Harry... But you must move on now. Rubeus would have wanted it to be that way."  
  
Harry's tears stopped. "I love you, you know..."  
  
She stiffened slightly, but otherwise did not move. "I know, Harry, but I think you'd be best to settle down with someone and have kids, and I'm afraid I'm a bit beyond that." She grinned ruefully. "If I were a few decades older, perhaps..."  
  
He turned to her calmly. "I don't care about settling down and having kids. I care about you, Mina."  
  
She stared at him for a long moment before she was sure he was serious. "And I care about you, Harry..."  
  
They talked together for a long time, but when they finally left the Hog's Head, Harry Potter and Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank were walking hand-in-hand...  
  
~~  
  
If you think that was weird, I have much weirder... :p  
  
Jasper


End file.
